malatorafandomcom-20200214-history
Cytran models
Cytran technology is highly adaptable, and is capable of creating a wide variety of forms. However desirable, full customization is simply not practical. If full customization were permitted, the infrastructure needed to support infinite variations would be infinitely large. As such, there are some limits imposed on what will be permitted, to ensure the technology's distribution within FedCom is both fair and readily accessible. The available models are designed to have standardized parts, but are usually quite modular, and their external appearance can be customized to a very high degree. Presently, models are split into four main categories: *Humanoids *Taurs *Dragons *Other This list is subject to change, as this is an evolving project. Humanoids The largest and most diverse category, this group includes all bipedal cytran designs with a basic humanoid body plan at the core. While there is a model designed to look human, most of these are designed to look like anthropomorphic animals (especially "furries"). Many have tails, and some have extra limbs in the form of spare arms or wings (these wings are not rated for true powered flight, but can be used as portable parachutes or for gliding). Please note: categorization is based on internal structural similarity and common features, and does not imply that a named species is part of the indicated family group in actual animals. *Human-type models: **(NONE): to avoid the effect, the Cytran Project will not manufacture any models that mimic the human form too closely. Morphs, taurs, and a select handful of non-humanoid models are all the factory will manufacture. *Morphs: **Canines: ***Coyote / Jackal ***Dhole ***Dingo ***Domestic Dog: most variants differ primarily in fur style & patterning. Popular variations include: Anubis jackals, Australian sheepdogs, Beagles, Cocker spaniels, Collies, Corgis, Dalmatians, Dobermans, German shepherds, Huskies, Labradors, Mamalutes, Pomeranians, Retrievers, Rotweilers, Shiba inus, Thai bangkaews, and various Mutts ***Folf (a fox-wolf hybrid) ***Foxes: a contender for the most popular models of all time, there are a huge variety of foxes to choose from. The most popular varieties include: Arctic foxes, Black foxes, Blue foxes, Brown foxes, Burgundy foxes, Cross foxes, Desert foxes (Fennecs and Pale foxes), Golden foxes, Green foxes, Grey foxes, Kitsunes, Marble foxes, Pink foxes, Platinum foxes, Purple foxes, Red & Black foxes, Red foxes (with black socks, white socks, or no socks), Royal foxes, Rusty foxes, Silver foxes, Spotted foxes, Striped foxes, Sunglow foxes, Swift foxes, and Yellow foxes, among many totally custom patterns ***Painted Dog (aka: African Wild Dog) ***Raccoon Dog ***Wolves: a classic that remains popular, there are a few notable variations, including: Blue wolves, Brown wolves, Ethiopian wolves, Golden wolves, Grey wolves, Maned wolves, Red wolves, Silver wolves, Smoke wolves, White wolves (including Arctic wolves), Wolfsunes, and even Worgen (a tail-less wolf) **Dragonoids: one of the oldest designs, these are basically anthropomorphic humanoid-style variations of the larger dragon models. There are about a dozen distinct variations, and wings are optional on most varieties. **Felines: ***African Golden Cat ***Caracal ***Cheetah ***Cougar ***Housecat ***Leopard ***Lion ****Lion (winged variant) ***Lynx ***Marbled Cat ***Neko ***Ocelot ****Margay ***Serval ***Serval-Leopard ***Tiger ****Amur Tiger ****Sabertooth Tiger ****→ color variations **Mustilids: ***Badger ***Ermine ***Ferret ***Otter ***Weasel ***Wolverine **Procyonids: ***Coati ***Raccoon **Reptilians: ***Argonians ***Iksar ***Raptor-Humanoid ***Snake ***Thorny Devil ***Varanid **Rodents: ***Chipmunk ***Mouse ***Rabbit ***Squirrel **Ungulates: ***Cow ***Deer ***Giraffe ***Horse ****Pegasus ****Unicorn ****Zebra **Viverrids: ***Civet ***Genet **Bat **Bear **Hyena **Kangaroo **Lemur **Red Panda **Skunk *Aliens: alien models are currently shelved, due to low demand Taurs A small category, the distinguishing feature of all taurs is the body plan: a humanoid upper torso, connected at the waist to the neck of a four-legged animal torso. Unlike the of mythology (which are not currently planned to be made as cytrans), these models usually blend characteristics of the lower torso across the entire upper torso, resulting in a body that does not look like something Frankenstein stitched together. The examples will make this blending more clear: *Canitaur *Chakat **Chakamil **Chakat-Skunktaur hybrid *Dragontaur *Felitaur *Foxtaur **Fennec Foxtaur **Garetta Foxtaur **Stellar Foxtaurs (7 breeds): ***Desert breed ***Forest breed ***Marine breed ***Mountain breed ***Polar breed ***Starwalker breed ***Veldt breed *Ottertaur *Skunktaur *Wolftaur *Wolgertaur Dragons The earliest designs for cytrans began with dragons, a creature viewed in Malatoran culture to be strong, independent, courageous, just, and wise... all qualities the population holds in the highest regard — so much, that many people decided they wanted to use cytran technology to physically take the form of a dragon. To this day, this form remains very popular... but the other forms are slowly gaining momentum as well, so it remains to be seen how long the Dragons of Malatora maintain their numerical majority. Over the years, the designs for such models have slowly shrunk in size and weight, but gained new advantages in speed, flexibility, and stealth. Modern designs place the largest dragons around the same scale as a horse; the smallest are no larger than a taur. Most are designed to fly as well as birds do. Rather than having distinct pre-configurations (as the other categories do), most dragons are constructed from a set of modular components, allowing millions of possible skeletal combinations, while retaining the practicality of supporting their maintenance needs. That said, there are a few pre-configured designs, for the most popular variations: *Dragons *(numerous modules for customization) *Preset Models: **Dimar **Drakhari **Draptor **Felidragon **Kataragon **Khelsiir Dragon **Khelthaire Dragon **Kiwiry **Nightfury **Oriental Dragon **Standard Type-1 Dragon Other The miscellaneous category, with everything that doesn't fit in the above categories. *Canines: **Canis ***Canis (winged variant) *Dinosaurs: **Arnok **Raptor *Felines: **Cheetah **Leopard **Lion **Tiger *Marine Models: **Dolphin **Orca **Ray **Sea Dragon *Gryphon *Naga *Taschevah Category:Cytran models